Sleepover!
by Silver Dragon of the Storm
Summary: This is a crazy story about Reno and Rude, and Reno goes this 'interesting' idea... Guess. Stupidity ahead. Slight fluff, I guess.


Silver Dragon: Hi! This is a crazy story about Reno and Rude, and it, I guess, has a bit of fluff… The two of them are kind of out of character… So please don't get mad. On to the show! Oh yea... (LA!) are scene change, okay? I'm too lazy to do anything else.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, too bad.

* * *

Sleepover

Reno was walking along, getting ready for another day at work as a Turk. To prove he was a Turk, he began to hum the Turk song, snapping his fingers at the right time. When he got to the front of the Shinra building, he saw Rude waiting for him.

"Hey Rude!" Reno called to the silent man.

"…"

"How's it going?"

"…"

"Cool!"

"…"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Reno answered. "So, what have you been doing recently?"

"…"

"Hmm, that's very interesting."

"…"

"I know," Reno agreed. "Hey! I got an idea. How about we have a sleepover!"

"…"

"It's okay, take your time."

"Reno?"

Reno turned around to see- "Rude?" Reno looked between Rude #1 and Rude #2. He turned to the first Rude. "Rude! Look there's another Rude!"

"…" Was Rude #1's answer.

"Reno…" Said Rude #2. "That's a cardboard cut out of me that I drew when I was bored."

"Really?" Reno said, and looked to the side of Rude #1, to indeed see he was a two-dimensional cardboard cut out. "Wow, could have fooled me."

"It did."

"Yea, well, do you want to have a sleepover?"

"… Will you do it even if I say no?"

"Yup!"

"…" Was all Rude said as he grabbed his cardboard cut out and walked into the building.

"Okay! See ya after work!" Reno called after him.

(LA!)

The day had gone by relatively uneventful. No missions, no attempts on the President's or Rufus' life, not even something stolen. Yes, it was a boring day of paperwork and his office for Rude.

Towards the end of the day, Rude had noticed that Reno had left earlier than usual, but waved it off. Reno didn't like paperwork much, and he would do anything to get out of it.

"Rude? Where are you?" Tseng asked as he looked into the silent man's office. "Oh there you are"

"…"

"Rude?"

"…"

"Rude! You're supposed to answer you leader when he addresses you!"

"Yessir?"

Tseng jumped, and spun around to see the real Rude. Then he pointed at the cardboard cut out. "Rude! Will you get rid of that thing! Everyone is mistaking you for it and that was my third time!"

"Right away," Rude walked past the Turk leader and began to stuff the cardboard cut out into the cabinet in his office.

"Have you seen Reno?"

"Not since this morning, sir"

"Ah… I'm leaving for the day, and Elena has already left, so you're dismissed." Tseng told him, then turned around and walked towards the elevator. "Good night"

"You too"

(LA!)

Rude's walk back to his apartment was uneventful, but then again, nobody would dare mess with a Turk. Though when he reached his door, he found it was unlocked. Opening the door quietly, Rude stepped into his apartment. Fists ready to punch the face in or snap the neck of whoever was in his home.

Rude moved silently and stealthily through his four-room apartment. After checking the den, kitchen, and bathroom, finding them all empty, he checked the last room.

Rude turned the door handle to his room quietly, then stepped inside quickly to face the person in his room.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Next thing Rude knew was that he was on the ground and something red was on top of him. After checking the thing that was red, it turned out to be Reno.

"…What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for our sleepover!"

_Stupid sleep over_. "How did you get in?"

"I picked the lock"

_Damn, now I need a new lock, too_. "Can you please get off?"

"No"

"… Why?"

"'Cause your comfy," Reno replied, and with that, Reno rested his head against Rude's chest. "You know, you're supposed to run or retaliate when someone yells 'pillow fight'."

"…"

"Rude?"

"… It hadn't occurred to me, now will you please get off?"

"Fine," Reno replied, annoyed, got up off of Rude. Rude now noticed that the red head wasn't wearing his outer coat, and his white shirt was halfway open. Then again, that was how it usually was. "Want some help up?"

Rude shook his head when he noticed he was still on the floor.

"Now, how should we start our sleep over?" Reno questioned no one in particular. "I got a movie, I also got junk food. All we need is pizza!"

"You're paying"

"Come on! You have to pitch in too."

"No"

"Come on!"

"No"

"Com-"

"No"

"Fine"

(LA!)

After ordering the pizza (meat lovers) and eating it, Reno wanted to play some games before watching the movie he got.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

"There's only two of us," Rude pointed out.

"So?"

"… Fine"

"Yes! I'll go first," Reno said happily. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

"I've told you before"

"Come on, tell me now!"

"Tifa Lockheart"

"Really?" Reno giggled; maybe he shouldn't have been allowed all those cans of pop… They were making him hyper.

"Yes"

"Really really?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"……"

"Are you not sure?"

"No"

"Are you sure that you're not sure?"

"No"

"Are you not sure that you're sure that you're-"

"Please stop"

"Okay… Your turn"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to stop this game."

"Okay! Wait…. Hey! That's not fair!"

"Too late"

"Okay, fine," Reno pouted. "Well, now we can play the other game I had in mind"

"Which is?"

"Spin the bottle!"

"There are only two of us"

"Your point?"

"We're both men"

"Fine, wait a sec," Reno got up and walked into the kitchen, then re-emerged holding Rude's blender and coffee maker. He placed them down on either side of him. "There"

"Are you saying that we have to kiss inanimate objects if the bottle lands on them?"

"Well you were complaining on how there was only two of us"

"These don't help," Rude pointed out, motioning to the blender and coffee maker.

"I bet kissing you is like kissing an inanimate object"

"Is that a dare to prove you wrong?" Rude asked, eyebrow rising.

"Hell ya!"

"No"

"Chicken!" Reno said loudly, he stood up and started strutting around. He also clucked like a chicken at random times.

"Stop it"

"Chicken!"

"Stop it, let's watch the movie"

"Fine, but you're still a chicken"

"……"

(LA!)

It turned out that the movie Reno had rented was a horror. Rude didn't find a need to know the name; all scary movies were the same. Everyone died or few people survived.

"Don't got there! That's where the bad guy is," Reno old one of the characters, who of course didn't listen. "Ugh, they should know not to go there."

"It's almost the same in ever movie, don't go forward, the bad guy is always there. Don't go backwards, he is already there." Rude said.

"I know, but come on!" Reno said, annoyed, then he noticed something. "You're talking more than usual."

"I'm at home, I should be allowed to talk when I want"

"So you're saying that you aren't allowed to talk at work?"

"No, I just think that we get enough of you"

"Hey, that's not nice"

"……"

"Don't go silent on me now!"

After watching the whole movie, and watching Reno hide behind one of his couch pillows whenever it got scary. He was a Turk for the Planet's sake! And he was getting scared over a movie. They then decide that they should get some sleep.

Rude was going to close his bedroom door behind him when Reno stopped him.

"You know, the point behind having a sleepover is to hang out in the same room"

"No, you can have the couch"

"But-"

"No" Rude said. Then he closed the door. He changed from his Turk uniform to a black pair of pyjama pants. He pulled away the sheets to his bed and was about to climb in when there was a knock on his door. "Yes Reno?"

"Hey," is what Reno said meekly when he popped his head inside. He stepped in all the way and started to scratch the back of his head. "Um, the movie got to me." Rude raised and eyebrow, and Reno decided to elaborate. "Well, I don't usually get scared during the movie, but after, if I try to go to sleep, I get reoccurring images from the movie. Usually the worst or bloodiest scenes in the movie."

"So…?" Rude questioned.

"I can't sleep, but I can if there's someone around," Reno said.

They stared at each other for a while, then Rude gave in. "Fine…"

Reno jumped up happily, and climbed into one side of Rude's bed while the silent man took the other. When they both got comfortable and Rude turned off the light, Reno began to think to himself, while trying not to laugh.

_Excellent, 'Evil Scary Movie" worked! It always works… But then again, this was the first time I used it. So that would mean it worked one out of one_. That's when Reno decided it was a good time to go to sleep.

(LA!)

**Beep****Beep Beep**

"Gaea damned phone," Reno, who was not a morning person, muttered as he lifted his head off of Rude's side to search for his phone. When he found it, it was on the night table beside the bed, he answered it. "Reno here."

"Good morning Reno"

"Hey Tseng"

There was a sigh on the other side of the phone. "You call me 'sir', and we need you down A.S.A.P., we've got- what's that sound?"

"What sound?" Reno asked, the sleep still not out of his system.

"It sound like snoring"

"Hmm?" Reno muttered as he turned around to see Rude, who was snoring. Thought it was quiet, barely heard… Reno thought up an excuse. "My alarm clock"

"Your alarm clock snores?"

"No, I'm at Rude's place, in bed and he is beside me snoring," He said truthfully, but in a sarcastic tone.

"Very funny Reno, but I need you at the office as soon as possible, got it?"

"Roger," Reno said, bored already, and then he snapped the phone shut.

"Who was that?"

Reno turned around to see Rude sitting up, rubbing sleep out of his green eyes. "Tseng, he wants us at Shinra, I think it's something about a mission."

"… Sure"

(LA!)

After getting all cleaned up and ready to go, the pair stepped out of Rude's apartment. And as Rude tried to lock his door, Reno made a comment.

"We should do this more often."

Rude turned and gave Reno one of his blank stares; of course he was now wearing his sunglasses. After staring for about a minute, Rude turned on his heel and walked away.

"Wait! Answer my question! You were so damn talkative last night." Reno called after Rude as he walked away. "Come on!"

The End

* * *

Silver Dragon: It's stupid, and they are out of character, but I needed them that way for this to work out. Rude has green eyes, right? Once again, I'm sorry for the out of characterness, but yea…Like it? Or do you not? Review please!


End file.
